


I Found You

by Luxs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Armin is Jean's Odette, Armin meets Jean's balls really well with a firm kick to them, Jean deserved it trust me, M/M, Sassy!Armin, Smut, ereri implied, great acoustics in auditorium, ice cream shop, mention of armin's kinks, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxs/pseuds/Luxs
Summary: After a collision, Jean is ready to fight whoever bumped into him. It was hot and humid and his black clothes only worked towards making his day a living hell.Yet a pair of bright blue eyes peered up at him and he was love struck.That is until the other spoke.“I asked if you were dying because of your clothes. Are you hard of hearing or just dumb?”That's it. He's going to kick the little shit's ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fiction on here but my fifth fiction in my whole life. I wrote this as a christmas gift to a friend. I am now re-uploading it. I hope you all can enjoy it for what it is- a sloppy story with the love of Jean and Armin.

It was hot that day when they first bumped into each other. The air was stiff and saturated with a lazy heat that made you want to crawl back into your house with the shades drawn and the ac blasting.

Jean Kirstein was making his way down the street dreading his choice of outfit for the day. Dark clothes from head to toe and while he thought he was making a statement, his mother thought that it was a simple phase for her favorite boy.

A clear voice interrupted his song that he was listening to. The clear and uppity beats leaving as he took out one earbud. “Huh?” Such a great articulate response and full of indignation as he turned and looked at who spoke to him.  
A rather short and petite man looked at him with such blonde hair that it had to fake. Jean raked his eyes over the short man and took in his rather sweet looking mouth right below a cute button nose.

“I asked if you were dying because of your clothes. Are you hard of hearing or just dumb?”

Nevermind. Sweet mouth or not, an ass kicking favors everyone.  
Jean took out both headphones and shoved them into his pockets before he shook out his hands. He probably could take of this little boy like nothing. “Listen, I don’t know if you’re looking for a fight but you have one now.”

Jean stepped out into a steady stance and took a good look at his opponent. Pastel clothing covered short arms and legs and they were rather scrawny. Hah, he could definitely take him. He gave the other kid a mean look as best as he could which probably came off more as a grimace.

“Are you okay? You look constipated”

  
Goddammit. He’s going to get his ass kicked. “Do you have a fucking death wish you pastel covered fuck boy?”  
The other’s eyes widened before he averted his eyes and mumbled something underneath his breath.  
“Ha? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you, you priss?”  
Blonde hair fell forward as the other man hunched forward with shaking shoulders and started softly crying??  
Fuck, Jean didn’t mean to make him cry! Now people were giving him mean looks and one lady even shook her head at him while she called him a dick as she passed by.

What the fuck?! He turned to look at the blondie at who was glancing at him through his hanging hair before he caught Jean looking and then quickly buried his face in his hands.  
“Do you see what you did? I called a dick for no reason. I oughta shake you until you say you’re sorry.”

Blondie glanced up with tear laden eyes and sniffled. “I m-mean, you did make me c-cry for asking a s-simple question.”

…. Well now, Jean felt like an asshole. Sort of. He cleared his throat and frowned at blondie. “Well I’m sorry, I guess. You didn’t have to be rude either by calling me dumb. Look, I’m sorry and I got to go. I spent enough time fooling around with you.” He reached his pockets to pull out his earbuds but before he could connect them to his phone, blondie stopped him.  
“Hey, what’s your name? I’m Armin.”

  
What now?  
Jean gripped his earbuds in his hand and gave Armin, his mind supplied, a look over. “My name is Jean and I really got to go so leave me alone.”

Armin gave him an affronted look before he frowned. “You don’t have to be so rude.”

  
Jean turned around and waved his hands, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, kiddie.”

  
“HEY!”

  
With a groan and a glare, Jean turned to face Armin for the last time. “The fuck do you-” With a whimpered ending his sentence, he dropped to his knees like a sack of rocks as he clutched his jewels.  
He felt nauseous and tears prickled his eyes as he stared up at the demon from pastel covered hell. Oh god, he felt his vision fading out as thick nauseousness made his gut roll and his head swim. Yet, before his vision faded completely, he stared at the horrid boots that kicked him down. Of course, he didn’t see what Armin was adorning on his feet.

Huge, black combat boots with metal skulls mocking him. Fucking kid.

When Jean came to, his crotched still ached a bit and he was leaning against a brick wall with a clammy hand touching his forehead. His eyes fluttered briefly before he finally focused and stared into blue doe eyes. Wow, they were really blue.  
“Blue skies.”

 

The doe-eyed angel simply blinked at him and tilted his head making his blonde hair fall to one side. “Um… what?”

  
Jean groaned and straightened up as best as he could. Though he was still slouched over wincing when he felt his balls throb in pain. This position made it seem like the other was glowing due the sun being right behind him giving him a halo. Fuck. Maybe the kick to the balls knocked some sense out of him.

  
But God, the other seemed perfect and so out of his league. Hell, Jean wasn’t even in his league with the pastel getup.  
The pastel angel looked down at his shirt as if to confirm it and saw what Jean was talking about. It was his favorite shirt and looked well-worn with its soft blue color with a simple black cross on it. He dumbly mumbled, "I like your shirt" before ducking his head briefly to hide his reddened cheeks. 

  
The boy looked up and smiled at him and he swore his heart died. He died. His heart simply kept beating its rapid pace. “Thanks!”

  
Jean simple kept looking at him to the point where the boy felt the need to speak more. After all, this punk looking man was quite interesting. “I’m Armin and you?”

  
Shit. Jean needed to act cool because he was cool. He can do this- he got this. He cleared his throat, “I’m Jean Kirstein. I’m a college student here at the state university.” Well damn, he might as well tell the angel his whole life story.

  
“Oh yeah I know. I’ve seen you around on campus before.” Armin smiled in an almost polite way before he spoke again. “So instead of standing here all day and you sweating yourself into dehydration, do you want to go get ice-cream since it’s hot as hell?”

  
Sweet merciful Nelly, he wanted to get ice-cream with him. Jean nodded and he thought maybe he might have nodded too fast, but Armin paid no mind. He simply smiled at him and said ‘follow me’ and started leading the way.  
Jean only followed behind him like a lost duckling because Armin was definitely beautiful enough to be his swan; his Odette.

 

* * *

 

The ice-cream shop wasn’t too far and he definitely knew the shop well. His worst enemy happily worked there and was all smiles usually. Unless he was there. Jean scowled just thinking about that asshole aka Eren Jaeger, that shit face bastard.

  
As soon as they entered the shop, Jean’s eyes was assaulted by pastel colors as always. Now he knew why Armin would like this shop.  
“Armin! I’ll be right with you in a minute.” Eren waved briefly at him before continuing talking to … Professor Ackerman?! Of course Ackerman would be into robbing the cradle- the guy was like fifty and Eren a ripe age of twenty-two.

  
… Wait.  
Jean turned quickly on Armin and grabbed him. “How old are you? You’re eighteen right?” His eyes frantically stared down into wide blue ones. He didn’t blame Armin for looking at him like that because he was acting a little crazy.

  
Armin, despite him talking back to Jean when they first met, was slightly scared. “I’m twenty-two. W-why does that matter?”

  
Oh thank you, Nelly. He was way legal and- what. Twenty-two? He must have shown his confusion because Armin laughed softly which befitted someone as soft looking as him.  
“I know, I know. Everyone almost is fooled by my looks but I’m really older than I look.” He smiled shyly at Jean and he knew he was baited and hooked on that smile. Even God didn’t need to shine any light on that smile. It was all natural and Jean felt hopelessly smitten by this boy- no man.Twenty-two just like that song by Tswift and also the same age as me. Score!

  
“Hey Armin and- no.”  
Of course Eren would ruin this lifetime moment of his. Jean looked at his enemy and decided to pray that Eren wouldn’t fuck this up for him. After all, poetry was built around that blonde doe.

  
“Heeeey, Eren. I didn’t know you worked here. How has it been since high school? Man those were the tim-“

  
Eren cut him off with a glare. “Shut up. What are you doing here with Armin of all people?” He looked Jean up and down. “I see your taste hasn’t changed since high school. You still a punk?”

  
Be cool, Jean. Don’t start a fight because if memory serves you right, Armin must know this fucking idiot. Don’t start anything. “I just met him on the street corner a few minutes ago.” Wait. He said something wrong.

  
Eren bristled up at those words that he just spoke so he must have said something wrong. “Are you implying something about Armin?”

  
What? No no no no, he wasn’t. He could never imply that Armin was a prostitute. He was too pure. Word vomit is going to happen. Shit, fuck Eren for appearing. He wanted to punch his already crooked nose in since he saw him.

  
“No Eren, we literally met on a street corner. I asked him if he was dying from wearing all black clothes. It’s called caring, you should do it sometimes.”  
Sweet heavens. Armin was a sassy angel. Jean felt his gayness shine even more for him.  
Armin simply rolled his eyes at Eren’s gobsmacked expression. “I want the usual and get the shop’s special for Jean here. Thank you.” He then pulled Jean’s arm and dragged him along to a nice sunny spot by a window.  
As soon as they sat down, Jean contemplated what exactly happened. Was I really defended by someone who looks like they bathe in pastel colors and eat fruity things all day?  
Armin’s voice broke him out of his self-questioning. “Look, I’m sorry about Eren but he’s always been like that. And I understand if you’re mad. I would be too.”

That make Jean speak faster than anything. “Nah, I’m not mad. I knew him in high school so I’m use to him. He’s just an asshole to me.”  
At offended Armin’s expression, he backpedaled. “Wait, that didn’t come out right. What I meant was-“

  
“No, it’s okay. I understand. I get that from a lot of people who don’t know him that well. He’s just isn’t as he seem on the outside. He’s kind and caring about those he trusts and that what makes him special.”

Jean felt his heart sink to his stomach and he felt a bit sick. Armin was in love with Eren. Shit, just his luck. “So you love him then?”

  
Armin smiled at him so brightly and it made the pain even worse. His friends always did tell him he fell so easily for other people.  
“Of course I do, he’s like the brother I never had.” Armin’s eyes held a knowing glint in them but he didn’t pay much attention to it. All he heard was brother and his stomach exploded with butterflies called hope.

  
“Oh so then you’re not gay?” Foot in mouth, Jean. Foot in mouth. That’s exactly what to ask after a heartfelt speech like that. He might as well have asked the most cliché question of ‘my room or yours’ while he’s at it. Jean glanced away from mirthful eyes and stared at his pants. Hopefully the blackness of them would devour him like a black hole.

  
A loud laugh made him look up from his lap. “Is that the topic at hand? Here I thought we were talking about why Eren’s an asshole.”

  
“And this is the thanks I get for being your best friend for years?” Eren asked as he placed two ice-cream dish on the table.  
Ugh, go away Eren. You’re ruining the mood for everyone.

  
“Yes, Eren. That is all you get now shoo shoo.” Armin made motions to further back up his words and Jean saw delicate hands that would be great to hold.  
Jean cleared his throat which was dry and looked down at his dish. It was sherbet and looking at Armin’s he saw a mixture of light colors.

“What is that?” A smooth simple question for once. Nice going, Jean.

  
His Odette smiled which he did quite often at him. “A blend of different types of sherbet. It’s good, wanna try it?” He held out spoon to him and Jean felt his heart palpate at the thought of an indirect kiss.

  
He opened his mouth to welcome the spoon and was met with sweet cold goodness that was Armin’s indirect kiss and the ice-cream.  
It was a beautiful moment, one that lifetime movies are written about. It was portrayed perfectly with Armin’s soft but clearly seen smile and the soft lighting that cast a light on both of them. Even the opposites of them both, with him wearing all black clothes and a pastel covered boy sitting across from each other, was aesthetically pleasing.  
It was all like a Nicholas Spark movie.

  
It was perfect until Eren ruined with a loud groan. “Get a room you two. You’re bathing the place with your sexual tension.”

  
Jean had enough and he stood up, “Listen up Jeager, if you got a problem then come and say it to my face.” He could handle a round with Eren, that much hasn't changed since high school. 

  
Eren simply rolled his eyes but made no moves to leave his spot behind the counter. Like he has anything better to do seeing as no one was in the shop. Probably because of his shitty customer service.

  
“You know he’s right?”

  
Jean glanced down at Armin and said the most genius comment ever. “Huh?”

  
The blonde swan smirked and stood up and stepped into Jean’s space evading his bubble. “We should get a room to ourselves.” Sly blue eyes looked up at him and he felt his dick twitch a bit.  
Only Armin was met with silence which made him think that he was wrong about Jean. He must have read the signals wrong. He moved out of Jean’s area. “Sorry, I thought that you were interested. I guess not.”

  
Jean couldn’t let this chance go or else he’d regret it for life. “No, I uh. I think you’re beautiful. Fuck no, I…” He just needed to stop talking. He just destroyed his chance because now he seemed like a bumbling idiot.

  
“Oh I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but you kind of are a bumbling idiot.” Armin’s laughter was infectious and it made him forget the fact that he was called an idiot again for the second time that day. “But it’s okay, I think it’s cute.”

  
Jean smiled at the boy because he was too soft looking to be called a man. “This ice-cream is going to melt if we just let it sit there.”  
He sat down and gestured for Armin to do the same only to relax when he saw the blonde wasn’t going to take his chance to run away from him for being such an uncool person.

  
They were quiet for a bit as they ate their ice-cream before Armin broke the silence.  
“You know at first, I thought you were one of those hardcore punks but then I realized I was wrong.” He was looking down as he twirled his spoon around in the empty dish. Only when he heard silence did he look up to see Jean staring at him with his mouth parted a little bit.

  
Jean cleared his throat and pushed his dish to the side before he spoke. “Honestly, I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass when you called me stupid.” He laughed awkwardly at the shocked face of Armin. “Sorry, but I don’t like being called stupid. It reminds me too much of teachers.”

  
Armin laughed at this. “That’s pretty funny considering I’m majoring in education so I can become an elementary teacher.”  
That was interesting to know but it fitted Armin seeing as he was an angel and Jean could picture little rugrats crowding around him. Oh god, Jean smiled a bit like a dope which Armin blushed a little bit at.  
That smile was real and it made Jean seem even more like a dork and he had a soft spot for dorks.  
As a matter of fact…

  
However, Armin took the leap first. “Do you want to go out with me?”

  
Jean lost his breath and he had to suck in his breath which made him look like he just got suckered punch. He blinked rapidly and stared at Armin’s waiting face which had a light blush and it only added to the angel look. “W-what? Really?”

  
He couldn’t believe it. This angel, this swan, wanted to go out with him and he wasn’t sure if he was prepared for this. How would this even work out? They just met each other today for Nelly’s sake!  
However, Jean wanted to take the leap after him and say yes. This is what he wanted after all. His stomach felt slightly sick and he was shaking just a little bit because he really could not believe this was happening. It’s like a dream come true and he would be an idiot to say no to his Odette.

  
“Yes, I would love to d-date you.” Oh god, he sounded like he was saying yes to a middle grade crush. Where was his cool persona he had in mind? He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice deeper. “I mean yeah sure. If you want.” Yes, that was cool. Smooth and suave.

  
Armin's giggles made him think that he wasn’t as cool as he thought. “You’re not as smooth as you think and you really don’t look all too tough.”

  
Jean fumbled with his words because he thought he was really cool. “What do you mean? I have the clothes and attitude and the walk!” He couldn’t believe it, he was cool.  
The angel who had small little horns appearing, smirked and set his arms on top of the table before looking Jean straight in the eyes. “First, you have no punk rocker haircut and no piercings. In my opinion, you look like a teenager going through their emo phase.”

Jean slammed his hands on the table and stood up with a blush on his face because damn, this was embarrassing. How did a pastel angel know about the ways of being a punk rocker?  
As if reading his thoughts, Armin spoke up again. “I know because Mikasa, another friend, is into that style. She has the haircut and piercings to boot.” He placed a finger to his lips, “I have a question for you though. Do you still tell your mom that it isn’t a phase?”

  
Oh.  
This angel was not innocent. He was a fallen angel and shit, he was falling harder.  
He simply shook his head and laughed at the spunk that Armin was dishing out. Like damn, who would have thought that this man looking boy would be so spunky? He loved it and he could just imagine the bedroom fun.  
Instead of shying away from the thought, he just put that away for later.

  
“Hey, since you’re done wanna go do something fun?” Armin was standing up and was already grabbing his hand. “Oh wait.” He slapped some bills on the table and called to Eren. “Hey, we’re leaving. See you in a few hours!”  
He wasted no time in dragging Jean out of the shop into the dreaded heat. Although, Jean was still confused as to where they were going. He still followed after Armin though because it’s not like they were going to do anything stupid.  
All of a sudden, Armin stopped in the middle of the street making some people shoot a dirty glance at him. Jean felt a protective need in him to hit them because they didn’t need to be looking at Armin like that.

  
“Hey Jean, when was the last time you took a chance on something?” Armin glanced up at him and stepped into his personal bubble again. “I’m thinking since you obviously want to be a punk, I can help you with that. It’s only right seeing as that I’m your…” He took a glance left and right with a sly smirk before looking back up at him. “Boyfriend.”

  
Fuck. That smile held the promise of a lifetime for him and he was a sailor looking for the fountain of youth. Luckily for him, he found his fountain of youth in Armin’s bright smile.  
He would never regret this day.  
….  
He spoke too soon.  
It was eight at night and his feet hurt, his eyebrow and lip was stinging like a bitch. Jean didn’t even want to think about what his mother would say when he went home to visit when she sees his hair.  
He felt a distinctive breeze on both sides of his head as well as the back of it. His head was cold to put it simply and he didn’t even have a hat to cover his hair. Why did he even do it?

  
“Oh come on, I think it makes you look hotter.”

  
Oh right, he did it because of that miniature Lucifer in disguise. Armin was very persuasive and it was too late when he felt the clip of his hair going away. It was definitely too late when he heard the buzz of the razor as it got to work on molding up his haircut.  
Piercings were okay since he was thinking about getting some but a ‘updated Mohawk’ as Armin called it was not on his to-do list.  
His life felt out of control and this was all in one day for somebody that he met in one day. His friends were definitely right about him. He was hopeless when it came to romancing someone.  
Jean cleared his throat and leaned back in the bench he and Armin was currently occupying. “Don’t you think I’m stupid to make such a radical change to myself all for one person in one day?”

  
When he heard no answer, he tilted his head to one side to look at the blonde next to him who was looking at him in confusion.  
Armin shook his head and arched a brow. “Not at all. Some people do worse than getting a haircut or some piercings all in one day.” He scooted closer to Jean. “Some people even get married in one day which usually happens in Las Vegas, I’ll give you that.”

He leaned his head against the back of the bench too and met Jean’s eyes.  
“I don’t think you should regret anything because it was your adventure and if you really didn’t want to do any of it, then wouldn’t you have backed out? I know you would have. Ever since I saw you two years ago, you were fighting with a teacher and you were so headstrong that I knew you were just like Eren.”

  
At Jean’s turned up lip, Armin laughed out loud into the night sky before he elaborated. “I know you don’t like Eren but you have to understand. Eren’s determination is why a lot of people don’t click with him at first because they see him as an asshole.

  
Jean rolled his eyes because it wasn’t his determination that made people think Eren’s an asshole. It’s because he is one. Either way, he wasn’t going to stop Armin in his track. If he wanted to think the sun shined out of Eren’s ass that’s fine. So long as he think that Jean is his world, he’s cool.  
Wait, that was uncool of him to think.

  
“And so yeah, I think you shouldn’t regret any of what we did tonight.” Armin’s sentence sort of died off after that and they both just sat in the spring’s night air.  
Instead of being satisfied with the silence, they were both simply thinking. There was no reason to be force to think that silence was comfortable or uncomfortable because of romance books. If either of them had anything to say then so be it. If they felt uncomfortable then that’s fine too. Not everything had to follow the guidelines of romance books.  
Jean was simply contemplated if he should tell Armin the truth while Armin was thinking of what to eat for dinner that night.

  
“Hey, you know what? Fuck it. I’m sticking with this look and if no one likes it then they can go fuck off. I don’t care if we only met today and I sound like a modern Juliet-“  
Did he really just say that?  
“-but I’m going to date you and we are going to continue having fun and just… Yeah.” Jean’s eureka moment fizzled faster than one of his brain farts when he saw the astonished look on Armin’s face.

  
Armin blinked his pretty doe eyes and turned away from him hiding his expression.

  
_Damn it. I fucked up_. Jean reached out to touch Armin’s shoulder only for him stop halfway when he saw that he was shaking and he must have traumatized him! “I’m sorry for being so weird, even after that speech, I’d understand if you wanted to break up.” Jean stopped and mumble under his breath. “Even if this has been the shortest relationship in existence not counting Kim and Kris’s seventy-two hour marriage.”

  
As soon as he said that last part, Armin collapse back into the bench and showed his true expression. His mouth was opened and laughter was spilling out. Well if you could call his cackling laughter. Jean almost felt a little worried because this was not normal.

  
“Um Armin, you okay there? I can call someone for you if you want?” He left the question hanging but he wasn’t given an answer and soon Armin’s laughter died out.  
Armin sighed heavily and pressed against Jean’s body and leaned his head against his shoulder. “I’m glad I chose you. You’re pretty great and it’s only day one. Just imagine the days ahead of us.”

  
Jean froze at that because one: he wasn’t thrown to the curb and two: he was surprised that Armin was already counting the future days for them.  
He felt like he could do anything to the blonde and not be reprimanded for it. So he did.  
He grabbed Armin’s soft cheeks and brought his face close to his to give him the kiss he has been wanting to do since he first felt his heart beat it’s butterfly like pace. The kiss was everything he thought it would be.

  
Armin’s lips were soft and finally, Jean was kissing someone else than a teacher’s ass to get a good grade.  
He thought it couldn’t get any better than this elementary kiss but he was proven wrong when Armin brought his tongue out to flicker against his closed lips.  
Oh fuck. He was going to pop a boner right out in the night public. Somehow, his new appearance gave him some confidence and he decided to fuck the public’s opinion. He smoothed one hand back to press Armin closer while his other hand went to grasp his small chin to control the kiss.

  
He wanted all of Armin in his space. Against his body, in his mouth, everything. It went from smooth and languid to rough and fast in a split second when their tongues slipped and slid against each other.  
It was so hot and Jean wanted to relish all of it and then it was over. Armin broke apart panting. “I uh- sorry. I just don’t want to pop a boner in public just yet. That’s for another date.”  
He was so cute with his blush brightening up his pale skin and his eyes that wouldn’t stop moving from side to side to avoid looking at Jean.

  
Wait. “Say that last part again.” Jean could not believe it. Did he really just say that it was too soon? As in, being an exhibitionist was in the future for them?!  
Jean should have known. This was no angel- this was a devil in disguise.

  
Armin shied away from Jean’s questioning gaze and tucked some hair behind an ear. “Unless you’re not cool with it then it’s fine. It’s just… sort of a kink I have.”  
After hearing that confession, Jean checked out of reality because this was a little too good to be true.  
There was no way someone who wears pastel in the most innocent way possible and had the body of an angel, which was rather fine, was an exhibitionist? Armin was one of those legendary ‘good girl who was a freak in bed’. Except Armin wasn’t a girl. There was no way that he was that Jean would be this lucky.

  
“Hello, are you okay? You’re acting like a space cadet.”

  
Jean laughed a breathy air because he honestly could not believe how he was lucky enough to have someone like Armin by his side. “Yeah, I’m okay. Actually, I’m better than okay. I’m great!” He threw up his hands in an exasperated motion.

  
“Well then, as great as you are, I’m ready to go home. What about you?” Armin nudged him with his shoulder to get him to snap out of his weird eureka moment.  
The punk male nodded his head. “Yeah I’m ready because my feet are aching like a bitch.” He stood up to face Armin and tidied up the other’s appearance since his blonde hair was a bit astray.  
Jean grabbed Armin’s warm hand and tugged him along the pathway, “Come on, I’ll walk you home.”  
He was met with resistant making him look back because what could possibly be wrong on a romantic night like this?

  
“Jean, do you even know where I live? If you do then I’m going to be worried.” Armin had a worried look and was trying to discreetly tug his hand away.

  
Jean gaped and waved his hands in a 'no' gesture. “No, no! I don’t.” He hadn't even known of Armin until today so how would he?!  
He tried to save this dying conversation.  “Umm, actually, where do you live? I’ll just follow you.”

  
The other male gave him a wry glance before he started laughing and tightened his grip on Jean’s hand. “Hahaha, I was just joking! Plus I live two houses down from Eren and I’m going to assume you know where that is?”

  
Jean upturned his lips giving himself a grumpy expression. “Sadly, yeah I do.” He tugged lightly and so the two began their journey home and that was the end of the first night of many to come.  
However, there were a few snags in the road of life, but it is Jean’s life after all and so things weren’t going to be perfect. But he did know he was never going to regret going out with that blonde devil in disguise.  
Armin could work him into the perfect mold and he wouldn’t complain. So what if his Odette got really turned on from having sex in public? He wouldn’t ever question it.

* * *

He lied. He questions Armin's kinks a lot. 

 


	2. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean really wishes he sat down with Armin and went over kinks before they went and did... well this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, guys. I said last Thursday I would update the second half and whoops. I did not  
> Here it is, fresh and a mess.  
> Like me.  
> Enjoy and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Or not, it's cool.

Jean was so wrong. He was questioning his morals all the time when it came to Armin. For instance, he questioned it when Armin wanted to be dressed up in a girly nightgown and treated like a princess while Jean got to work on his body.

He questioned it when Armin wanted to try food in the bedroom. He didn’t want to because that shit was sticky and hard to lick off completely.

Still Jean gave in to his boyfriend’s wishes. However, a shower was in order right after that.

Jean questioned it when Armin wanted to have a quickie in Eren’s house as he was showering.

They were almost caught and even then, he was sure Eren never wanted to have them alone together in his house again because of what he thinks happened.

As anyone could tell, all of those incidents have one thing in common and that is that all of them have been instigated by Armin himself.

For instance, Jean is still questioning Armin’s kinks as of today. While he knew that they were nothing dangerous, he still wondered how he fell for that innocent disguise so easily.  

Only Armin could pull off that angelic disguise so easily and fool everyone, but only Jean knew… Only Jean knew how he batted his eyelashes at a lot of the professors to get a higher grade in classes.

Hell, he even managed to get Professor Ackerman raise his final grade one number which is a miracle itself because that man is a total hard-ass. 

All this knowledge has something in common and that is that Jean knows all about it and yet he still couldn’t get enough of the vivacious blonde who became a ton of things to him in just a few months.

Still he had to draw a line somewhere.

“Armin, we’re going to get caught and then we’re going to be sent to the dean and we will be so fucked.”

Right now he was trying to talk Armin out of dragging his ass to the auditorium on the bottom level of the library. It was risky and they could easily get caught.

Armin seemed to think otherwise. “Jean-“, Exasperation could already be heard in his voice. “-we’re not going to get caught. No one uses this auditorium because we have many others on campus and I checked around this area for two weeks. No one comes down here on a Friday at all around this time.”

Yeah right, this time being twelve which is lunch time and biggest diner dash of the entire day.

Jean stopped and refused to leave the elevator as it stopped with its doors opening to reveal the empty almost creepy corridor.

Armin stepped off immediately and turned around to wait for Jean. “Come on, I have a class at one-thirty. I do want to eat too.” He crossed his arms and tapped a foot to show how impatient he really was.

Jean sighed and stepped off before the doors shut which they almost did but he grabbed the doors and they jerked open again. “Fine, but if we get caught you better use your big doe eyes to get us out of this situation.”

Armin’s lips curled into a Cheshire grin as he pulled Jean down by the collar of his shirt. He made his bend down at eye level before hissing out. “Perfect.” He molded his body against his and made him bump into the now closed elevator doors.  “Hurry up and kiss me. Mess me up until I’ll have to hobble to Levi’s-“

Jean gripped those flapping lips shut, “Close that mouth of yours.” He really hated it when anyone’s name was said during moments like these. He despised it because Armin should only be focused on him; focused on the way Jean is undressing him.

He wrapped his arms around Armin and clenched the back of his shirt as he untucked it, his hands tickling Armin’s sides.

That pastel green eyesore was soon thrown to the dirty ground and Armin was only left in his leggings which made his ass look great and his bulge more noticeable. Fuck, Jean wanted to lick and nip the material molding that dick.

He looked down at Armin to see him already in his innocent act. He was looking away while fiddling with the hem of his pants almost teasingly innocent.

It wasn’t going to work. It never does.

“Make your ass head towards that auditorium. Now.” Jean bent down to pick up the shirt and pushed Armin ahead of him. He followed behind him staring at Armin’s round ass lustfully and just knew that he was going to wreck that art in a few minutes.

Just like that Jesus painting that lady fucked up a few years back.

When they got to the wooden auditorium doors, Armin immediately opened them and slipped into the darkness.

Jean almost felt a little scared but shook it off. If he could face his mother with his new haircut and piercings, he could do anything.

He was still cool after all and so he slipped inside and saw something he wasn’t expecting.

The room was big as fuck and he heard his footsteps echoing as he walked down the main aisle and damn, he still can’t believe there is a stage in here. The only light was the stage lights that were illuminating the few front rows of seats.

“Armin?” Even his voice echoed in here.  

He stopped on the six row closest to the stage and looked around before he walked closer. He made it to the fourth row when a small body tackled him and he felt his heart stop for a few seconds before he realized it was Armin.

Phew, he thought it was a demon.

Looking down at Armin and feeling a hard nudge against his leg, he backtracked his thoughts. Armin was a little demon in disguise.

“What the hell were you doing?” Jean was probably going to die a young age with the way Armin was.

Armin merely pressed a hand against his mouth to hush him. “Shh, shut up.” He stood on his tiptoes and started the kiss slow before he reached up with both hands to grab Jean’s shirt.  At first he rubbed smooth circles as they kissed, but then Armin started backing up until he dropped down in a seat.

It was a bit irritating when the seat wouldn’t stay down and his ass was trying to sit in it without looking, but he finally sat down and brought Jean down to lean over him.

It was so hot to him. He heard the soft sounds of smacking lips and his breathing was rather heavy and so was Jean’s. He even decided to let out little whimpers.

Jean, on the other hand, was ready to turn Armin over and press him against the seat and pull down his leggings and fuck him deep and hard.

He wanted this soft kissing to hurry up and be more sloppy and wild.

Jean braced a hand down on the seat in between Armin’s thighs while his other hand reached up and yanked the blonde hair until a pale throat was bared towards him. He trailed small kisses down the soft throat before he released Armin’s hair at hearing small grunts and whimpers vibrating from the throat under his mouth.

 

His eyes flickered up to see Armin straining down to look at him. Jean smirked down on him with his piercing flicking at the movement. “I’m going to wreck this small body of yours.”  He leaned down and immediately went for Armin’s lips and tugged at them.

Armin expecting them to resume the hot make-out stuck out his tongue and was surprised when Jean’s teeth bit at the muscle. He jerked back and covered up his mouth, “Jean, what the fuck? That hurts.”

The other male simply ran a hand through his hair that was flopping in front of his right eye. “M’sorry.”

Armin simply rolled his eyes because he knew Jean was a stubborn punk who liked to be rough when they got down to it all.

While Jean busied himself wooing Armin to really get into the mood with tantalizing kisses, the blonde started shimming out of his leggings. He really just wanted to ride his way to town on Jean, but apparently he wasn’t being forceful enough. “Jean, hurry up. I don’t need to be kissed right now. I need something else so give it to me.”

Jean shivered at the blue eyes staring right at him so he made Armin stand up and turned him around to lean over the seat in front of them. He brought a palm to one ass cheek and rubbed the fleshy mounds there for a brief moment before smacking it.

“Ah!” Armin yelped while sticking his ass out towards Jean’s crotch. “Hurry up and touch me.”

The other man grabbed both of Armin’s cheeks and massaged them before spreading them to look at the twitching pink hole. “Wow you really do shave down there.”

A swift kick to his shin had Jean cursing before he grabbed Armin’s hips and sat down on the auditorium seat, bringing the blonde down as well.

“Hey, do you have any lube?” Jean really wasn’t prepared to go in balls deep without any lube. It would feel really dry and just not the right kind of friction.

Armin sighed and cursed under his breath. “Yeah, hold on.” He rolled his ass over Jean’s crotch teasingly before he leaned up and over the seat in front of them and rummaged around for the lube.

After finding it, he sat down right on the hard bulge he has been feeling need his ass for the last few minutes.

Jean smirked when he grabbed the lube from Armin and popped open the cap. He dropped a medium size glob of the lube and braced one hand on Armin’s hip before he reached around with his other hand.

He wrapped his hand around the hard prick before slathering the lube thoroughly in up and down motions. Really, Jean meant to lather Armin up but hearing the whines and small moans, he wanted to tease him a bit more.

He rolled his palm around the head of the cock before jerking the meat in a few quick pumps and then palming the tip again. All these simple motions were making Armin squirm in his lap and his thighs clench together while the blonde hunched over.

This was the perfect position to tease Armin’s body more. Jean removed his hand from the smooth waist and unbutton the top button of his pants and reached in to pull his meat out. The movement was a bit tricky with Armin grinding down on his lap, but he managed.

After giving himself some freedom, he stopped jerking Armin off.  “Get up and bend over the seat.” He slapped Armin’s on the ass while the blonde stood up on shaky legs.

The blonde made sure to show off his pink little hole by spreading his cheeks apart and craning his head of his right shoulder. “Like this?” He shook his round ass in a teasing wiggle.

Jean bit his lip and nodded, “Just like that. Turn completely around.” He had Armin’s ass in full view and it was just like the full moon. Full, round, and beautiful.

Unless you hated the view of the moon, but luckily, he didn’t.

He didn’t need a telescope, he had a great view without one.

Running a thumb over the pert little entrance, he grabbed the lube bottle and poured some right on the tailbone of Armin and just mentally took a step back to watch the clear liquid run its path down to the opening.  “Nice.”

 

Jean blushed after hearing Armin let out a snicker. The blonde pushed his ass out towards Jean and let out a breathy command. “Hurry up, just don’t compliment me. Do something about this.”

The wannabe punk male ran a hand over the soft ass and just thanked the gods that he was lucky enough to obtain this beautiful swan; his Odette. He pressed a finger slowly into the blonde who whined and pushed against even though it stung a bit.

Leaning down to press a kiss on Armin’s tailbone, he pressed small kisses over the other’s entire expanse of the smooth back. “Shh, don’t push back on my finger if it hurts, dummy.”

Armin tsked before mumbling to hurry up and put two. “It’s not like my ass will tear as many times as you done reamed-“He cut off in a yelp when Jean stuck two in suddenly while wincing at the pain. “FUCK.”

He looked behind at Jean who was smirking while he slowly wiggled his two fingers around inside and felt the warm and moist insides. “You did say to hurry up,” Jean teased as he slowly started fucking Armin in an infuriating pace.

 

Of course, Armin didn’t even bother with a retort as he gripped the seat in front of him as he pushed back against the fingers. “Mmmm-ah,” he moaned softly and yet, the sound still carried slightly throughout the auditorium.

The punk(ish) male groaned at the auditory stimulation because hearing Armin moan because of him was just very ‘stimulating’. “You wanna take another finger?” He really hoped Armin said yes because his dick was already really hard.

Armin let out a small whine which then turned into a moan as Jean’s index finger touched his spot just right. “Aaugh, yes yes! Put another,” he said in a slightly dazed voice as he stood on trembling legs.

Listening to the blonde, Jean pushed three fingers in and started a fast tempo because he wanted to hurry this show on the road and really make the blonde scream. He bit his lip as he stared down at Armin swallowing his three fingers. He scissored him a bit before pounding his fingers in and out.

Armin was trying to push back into the fingers but he was mostly managing humping motions since he couldn’t quite match the same tempo. In his defense, having sex with Jean’s weird tempos while standing up was not an easy thing.

Jean felt his arm muscles starting to strain as he prepped the blonde and so he reached down with his unoccupied hand and quickly jerked himself to spread the pre-cum all over his cock. He did this all while watching Armin buck onto his fingers. It was so hot to him; it was like having his own personal porn video playing out in real life.

 

After making sure his dick was moist, he pulled his fingers out much to Armin’s dismay. After wiping his hands on the seat beside him, he slapped Armin’s left thigh while moving the blonde hair away from the elegant neck.

Jean nibbled as his lips made its way to Armin’s little shell of an ear and bit the cartilage lightly. “Lift this thigh up over the seat if you can.” He helped Armin pull his leg out of the leggings to place his leg over the soft top of the seat. The position made the back of his knee rest over it in a comfortable position (if you’re flexible like Armin) and opening his legs more in a certain angle.

After running his hands down the other’s body and checking to see if Armin was set, Jean grabbed the lube from the seat beside him and poured some more on his dick before jerking it quickly to run it everywhere.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Armin’s blonde head and murmured, “You ready to go?” It was all sweet really with how much Jean kept asking if he was ready, but…

“I’ve been ready since you took your fingers away.” Armin answered in a slightly irritated tone because honestly, they have had sex at least a dozen times.

Jean frowned before turning Armin’s face towards him to see his side profile. He stroked the blonde’s cheek, “I’m just making sure you’re not in any pain. I don’t want to hurt you.”

At seeing Jean’s expression, Armin sighed and pouting. “I know, I’m just frustrated because I want to hurry up and come by your dick. I’m not going to break ya’ know?” He pecked Jean’s lips before smiling.

 

Now that the air was cleared up, Jean grabbed ahold of Armin’s nice hips and pressed in all while thanking god that he was tall enough to reach Armin’s ass. Otherwise the situation would have turned out looking like a Chihuahua and a husky.

Armin squirmed at the full and tight feeling as Jean entered, but he loved the feeling.  “Mmm fuck yes,” his sweet but raunchy voice echoed throughout the room as Jean felt like he was watching HD porn.

Jean grunted before he started fucking Armin slowly at first before he felt that the blonde was answering his thrusts by backing onto his dick. Picking up the pace, he pounded in Armin faster hearing the sounds of meat slapping and slick sounds echoing.

The small groans and loud moans followed behind like fillers in music.  Armin’s sharp cry when Jean pressed into him in just the right way was the main chorus and it was rather high.

Smirking slightly, Jean angled his thrusts and Armin’s hip so he could ram into that one spot to produce louder cries from the blonde beneath him.

“Mmmngh fu- harder! More, more please ah-“ Armin cut off with a yelp as he started babbling with more orders for faster.

 

Grunting, Jean grabbed Armin’s leg and moved him while pulling out making Armin growl. “What. The. Fuck.”

 

However, Jean ignored him and sat down in the chair behind him while pulling the blonde onto his lip. “Ride me like you want, cowgirl.” He gestured to his wet and pink cock which was really close to bursting.

With a huff, Armin turned around and grabbed the hard meat behind him and positioned himself before sinking down.  He hissed before reaching to grab the arms rests and starting bouncing on Jean.

When Jean tried to grab his hips, his hands were slapped away with a small growl and he knew it was punishment for denying Armin’s release.

So instead of guiding him by his hips, he thrust his hips upwards and set a pace from down below throwing the blonde’s slower pace off.

His hips slapped against Armin’s ass making the globes jiggle with every thrust and Jean finally just reached out and gripped the other’s hips (Armin was pretty occupied with the new pace).

 

With his new grip, he was able to guide Armin better and make him bounce on his cock faster.

Mmm fuck, he was pretty close.

He released one hip and reached around to jerk Armin off too so he could cum before him; Armin deserved to cum first after all.

The fast smacking sounds and creaking seat could have easily gave what they were doing away.

“Ah!”

Along with Armin loud cries and his occasional groan. Jean knew the blonde was getting rather close with the way he clenched his legs closed and the way he was tightening up on his dick.

“You almost there- fuck, I bet you are. Do you know how dirty you look right now?” Jean grunted and gave a particular hard thrust making Armin whine and squirm a bit with his hips wiggling from side to side.  

“Damn, you’re getting off from just getting your little butt reamed. Just imagine what would happen if somebody walked in on us with me fucking you in the ass, would you like that? For them to see how you’re almost drooling with how you have your mouth hanging open.”

Jean felt like he was going to bust his nut right then with how beautifully Armin was tightening up around him and how his small hands were clenching the armrests.

Armin suddenly gave a small scream before he muffled his mouth with a hand. “Ahh fuck, I just-“

Jean shushed him before continuing his harsh thrust still stimulation the limp blonde on top of him. “I know, I’m almost there too. Just a bit more…”

He was so close, fuck this is what he needed. His cute little blonde boyfriend on his lap and no one there to interrupt them.  “Fuck fuck fuck,” he repeated his little mantra as he practically felt his balls tightening up.

Just a few more thrusts.

“Well isn’t this a pretty disgusting picture.”

Jean immediately stopped thrusting into the blonde and he turned his head to look for who spoke. Yet, he knew who it was. Everyone knows that voice.

Even when feeling the smallest orgasm known to mankind wash over him, he might as well just have not even had one. He clenched his teeth to not release the sound as he stared at the most annoyed expression ever from the one man who makes his life a hell.

“Are you shits going to put some damn clothes on? Hurry up before I call campus police.”

 

Professor Ackerman was there in all his tiny glory six rows of seats away as he eyed them with visible disgust. His lips were upturned in a sneer as he stared on.

Jean made a ‘what are you still doing here’ expression which the professor understood. 

Ackerman tsked before turning to walk away. “If you’re not out of here in ten minutes then I’m reporting you to the dean.”

Jean spluttered as Armin practically dived off of him to reach for his clothes. “But, that’s not enough and Armin is missing his shirt and-“

 

Levi held up a hand, “Shut up, I don’t care. Make that five minutes. His bright ass shirt is on the floor near you. Even when I threw them near you, you both didn’t hear a thing.”

 

Without looking, he resumed walking towards the door. “You got four minutes now. Hurry it up, kiddies.”

 

Jean growled and scrambled to pull up his pants and mourn over his blue balls and his dirty underwear from the lube and all that.

 

“Man, I’m going to fucking yell at Eren for his damn boyfriend cockblock skills.”  Armin grumbled as be slipped one leg into the leggings before walking away to retrieve his shirt. 

Even with his angelic boyfriend putting on his shirt showing his lean figure completely, Jean only focused on one thing. “EREN IS FUCKING PROFESSOR ACKERMAN?” He was mind blown because he doesn’t see how someone so friendly could be fucking that mean tiny fairy.

Armin snorted at Jean’s expression before walking over fully dressed and yanked him down by his collar and then pressing a kiss onto his lips. “Yes, I thought you knew that with the way those two radiate sexual tension.”

 

No response.

The blonde merely chortled a bit before tidying up the place; though the lube and cum were probably going to have to stay there.

Armin slapped Jean lightly on the cheek, “Come on, let’s go before Professor Ackerman comes in again and ‘tries’ to report us.”

 

Jean nodded briefly before sighing and picking up the lube and stuffing it in his bag and then he hoisted it over his shoulder. He grumbled, “S’not like he has any room to talk. He probably fucks Eren over his desk and does stupid role-play shit.”

 

As they came to the door, Armin laughed before stepping out. “Nah, most likely Eren fucks him over the desk.” He froze as he soon as he saw Levi standing against the wall staring at them with a brow raised.

“I don’t see how you would know that unless Eren talks about us.” A weird look came over his face making Jean and Armin shivered.

They didn’t know what that meant.

Levi smirked before reaching into his pocket and approached them. He reached forward past them making Jean tense in preparation to defend Armin because that was his little blonde swan. Nobody was allowed to harm him or else Jean would bash some skulls.

 

However, Levi merely locked the auditorium's doors.  Turning away, he twirled the keys around a finger as he walked away, “Stay away from the auditorium, kiddies.”

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Jean and Armin exchanged glances before they started laughing.

 

Armin pulled Jean towards him and hugged him, “Oh man, that was so close.” He nuzzled his face into his shirt and inhaled Jean's scent.

Jean nodded and pressed a kiss onto the blonde crown before smiling. “Tell me about it, I thought I was going to die from fright.”  He ran a hand over Armin’s back in a soothing manner, “I thought he was going to do something to you so I even got ready to fight.”

 

After that confession, Armin’s shoulders started shaking making Jean frown. “Are you alright? Are you crying?” He patted his back and pressed another kiss to the other’s head.

Armin suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly while his boyfriend looked on in confusion. “Ahahahahaha! Oh man, the day that Levi does anything to me is the day the world will end, “Armin continued laughing before it died down to chuckles.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, was confused because it isn’t all that weird to imagine Professor Ackerman punishing someone. “I don’t get why that’s so funny?” He tilted his head in a confused way before Armin finally explained.

“Okay okay, first thing you have to know is that Levi is secretly a stuffed bear. He wouldn’t harm us especially me because 1: He knows Eren would be really pissed and 2: He thinks of me as a little cute kid.” Armin smiled so brightly at him after he said that.

Jean merely frowned at the thought of Professor Ackerman being… kind. It was unthinkable. It must have shown on his face because Armin merely shook his head. “You’ll see if you hang around me and Eren when Levi decides to visit the shop.”

He tugged Jean’s shirt after, “Let’s go before we’re late to class.” He released the shirt before moving to intertwine their hands. “Also, I thought it was cute how you would try to take on Levi to defend me.” Armin brought theirs hands up and pressed a kiss on Jean’s. “Even though I know for a fact that you would lose. It’s the thought that counts.” He smiled teasingly at his boyfriend who gave him an exasperated look.  

On the way to class, they argued on who would win and Jean thought it was completely unfair that his boyfriend, his angel would take the short fairy’s side.

However, he wouldn’t have it any other way because a day without Armin was colorless and boring. He would love his Odette until his lake dried up and even after that, he would find another lake to spend the days with Armin.

The next day, Jean had went to go visit Eren in the shop because he had a very important thing to tell him. When he got there, he leaned over the counter and motioned Eren to come closer. "Hey, wanna know a secret?"

At Eren's wary look, he cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered mockingly. "I heard the auditorium is a great place to go with your old cradle robbing boyfriend. 'Great acoustics' is what Armin said". 

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come but I only uploaded one part to see if anyone was actually interested in the edited version of the 2nd half.  
> Of course there is a price. You have to comment 'I do' if you would like the second half. There is the good good in the second half if you know what I mean.  
> The second half dives into how Armin coerces Jean into having sex in the college's empty auditorium only to get caught near the end..by someone ;)  
> No it doesn't lead into a threesome but a very awkward situation for Jean while Armin brushes it off. So if anyone wants that part, you know what to do. Thanks for reading!


End file.
